


Afternoon Delight

by miss_whimsy, theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Daisy decides to meet up with Ryan at the studios for some lunchtime fun, before a surprise visitor catches them red-handed...





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> D: Hiya! So, I come bearing some R/D/D fic and this time with a co-author. J, it's been a pleasure to put this unplanned gem together that wasn't even supposed to be a thing lol. You've truly crossed into the dark side now! xx
> 
> J: Huge thanks to Dani for allowing me to spam her with this fic while she was just trying to live her life and then spamming me back like the star she is.
> 
> D: I promise you I didn't pay her to write that! Anyway, we hope you enjoy this little excuse for a bit of good ol' PWP x

Daisy’s heels clip down the corridor, Tommy and Lola trotting happily alongside her. Her phone is in her hand and she quickly types out _Where are you?_ and sends the text before pushing open the door to the make-up room and ushering the dogs inside.

The girls rush over to greet them, abandoning Gemma who doesn’t seem too bothered by it as she only pauses long enough to pull the paper bib from around her neck before she’s hurrying over for cuddles herself.

Daisy’s phone beeps and she smiles, asking if they’d mind watching Tommy and Lola while she visits her husband. They wave her off, forgetting her presence as soon as she steps away towards the door and slips out. 

Ryan’s sitting in his dressing room, expecting Daisy to ring him any second. He reaches for the afternoon’s pages and flicks through them as he waits, going over the scenes in his head. The door behind him opens but Ryan doesn’t look up. The only person who ever walks in unannounced is Danny.

A second later there are hands covering his eyes and a voice says, “Wife or TV husband?”

Ryan grins. "Danny, you want to be careful, mate. What if Daisy walked in?”

Daisy pinches his love handle which makes him flinch, both of them barely holding in giggles and he concedes, "Okay, maybe that was below the belt." His hand starts wandering back, aiming for between her legs, but she grips his wrist hard. 

"No, no. No cheating." 

Ryan turns the chair, pulling Daisy into his lap and she goes easily, moving so she's straddling his thighs. 

"Hi, baby,” he says, kissing her lips. “This is a surprise.” 

“I wanted to see you,” she says, her fingers already playing with the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them slowly. “I thought we could have some fun.” She rocks against him  and her dress rides up so it's barely covering anything at all. “How long do you have?” 

Her hands start to stroke over his chest and he smiles. “Uh, I have an hour, I guess?”

“Plenty of time then,” she says and kisses him.

Ryan kisses her back, pulls down the top of her dress just enough to bare one breast which cups with one hand while he slides the other between her legs, unimpeded this time, pushing aside the tiny scrap of lace underwear to touch her properly. She squirms as he finds out how aroused she is already, her intentions with this situation loud and clear as she’s wet enough for him to easily slip two fingers inside her.

Not to be outdone, Daisy twists one of his nipples a little harder than she usually does when they're like this and Ryan bucks beneath her, biting his lip to stop himself crying out.

The movement twitches his fingers like a reflex and he feels an answering ripple in her body, making her clutch at the breadth of his shoulders and her knees dig into the back of the chair they're both precariously sat on. It spins a quarter turn as Ryan kisses her exposed neck, their reflection clear in the dressing table mirror as she glances sidelong at the picture they make. 

She's dishevelled, he's half shirtless, but she needs more. She'd be powerless to resist rutting against his confined cock if his hands weren't already sending her into a tailspin, so she directs his fingers out towards her clit for now, just to get enough room to hastily undo his jeans and pull his dick from his underwear. He’s wearing Robert’s clothes, not his own, and somehow that makes it more fun and exciting, like in some ways she's not really fucking her husband.

Ryan gently pushes her falling hair back behind her ear at the same time as his other thumb rubs sweet pressure into her clit, sending shivers down her spine and that's him, that's her Ryan alright. Kneeling upwards, she leans closer to his chest and tries to make a fist around him, hard and ready to go like she knew he would be under the surprise onslaught of her sneaky wiles. 

“You gonna fuck me with this, darling?” she asks, lips pressed to his cheek as he breathes into her shoulder.

“I – uh – I don't have anything,”

Daisy lets him go and pushes at his wrist, silently telling him to go deep again. Palm to jaw and the other providing another, slightly gentler, tweak to his nipple, she smirks. “Never stopped you before. You and your filthy mouth such a godsend.” His dick bumps wetly against her from the surprised jerk of his hips, gasping and at a loss for words. “No? Get me up there then.”

Daisy tilts her head to the table and kisses Ryan on the lips, giggling in delight as he lifts her easily and blindly swipes all the miscellaneous stuff collected on there to one side before he sits her down on there per her request. Despite probably marking it, she reclines towards the mirror, legs spread to accommodate Ryan standing in front of her and reaches into her handbag. She finds lube no problem - “Well, just in case. Can never have too much.” - but when she searches in the pocket for the condom, typically she can't find it. 

In the meantime, Ryan occupies himself kissing a path down her throat and over the crooked neckline of her dress until he's crouched between her thighs. The first touch of his tongue to an inside spot there makes her want to close her legs around his ears, shocked by his boldness, but he's ready for her to do it and his hands press to her knees to see her open for him, his lips sealing around her clit to lave, suck and properly taste how wet she is. Startled, Daisy tosses her lipstick and a pack of hair pins back into the depths of her handbag and grabs Ryan's hair much harder than intended. He groans, encouraging, and the sound sizzles into her bones.

“Ooh! Down, boy, down!” she pants, edge of laughter to her tone because of course it's his favourite kind of foreplay as it really gets _her_ off. The action on her clit calms for one second, although she barely has time to sigh in relief before he actually licks down, following the shape of her folds with his tongue. “Not that kinda down!” she yelps, pushing at his forehead.

He smirks, playful and committed to seeing this through, even if he might drag it out until she's begging. “Better find it, baby,”

Having lost her patience and not wanting to come before Ryan gets inside her, Daisy grabs the bottom of her handbag and upends it to run frantically over her belongings for the elusive condom. It's difficult when her husband is showing her no mercy and both her hands sink into his hair this time as he stays on her clit, but his fingers twist in beneath, lighting her up. He works her into a writhing mess and she clenches, wetter, before forcing his head as close as possible as she surrenders. 

She tries so hard to be discreet about her noises like Ryan, mindful that all dressing rooms are near to each other and she pours them into his sticky mouth once he stands and kisses her. She's tearing at the condom and giving him a slick of lube when she's still shaky and sensitive from her orgasm, a muffled whine vibrating between them as Ryan finally guides his cock into her. All slippery enough heat and completely wanton, her thighs come up to his hips and his clothes fall to mid-thigh; Daisy's hands greedily exploring his chest to the first thrust. Her pussy throbs with it and she knows it'll be easy to dovetail into coming again if he keeps this up.

Ryan moves slowly at first, watching Daisy’s eyes lose focus for a moment, her hands falling to his forearms, where his hands are gripping her hips. He know how sensitive she is. If he touches her now she’ll gasp and wriggle, chasing sensation even though she’s overstimulated. He can take a couple of minutes to let her come down before he starts working her up again.

He can feel the tips of her heels pressing into the swell of his arse as he pushes into her fully and then drags his cock out, savouring every second of her wet heat surrounding him. Daisy bites her lip, lets her eyes fall closed. Her nails dig into his arms. He thrusts into her harder the second time, watching as her mouth falls open, forming a pleased O and a hitch of breath to go with it. This time when he’s all the way inside he moves his hands under her, lifting her ever so slightly, just for a moment. Daisy’s eyes open again and her legs fall away behind him, flailing a little until they find the arms of the chair so she can support herself. He lowers her back down and smiles. It’s wicked and beautiful. Daisy licks her lips.

“Are you going to fuck me?” she asks. “Or just tease?”

“Who says I can’t do both?” he replies, still moving slowly in and out of her. 

“You’re going to get into trouble.”

“They’ll understand,” Ryan says, leaning forward slightly to kiss her again, gathering her closer to his body.

“I wasn’t talking about them,” Daisy whispers, making him a promise as she captures his bottom lip between her teeth and tugs.

Ryan moans and can’t help but push into her a little bit harder. 

Daisy keeps one hand on his shoulder now, the other sliding up into his hair, tugging his head back. He’s got his hands under her, squeezing her, fingers exploring carefully, brushing over the place they’re joined. 

“Fuck.”

They’re breathing hard against each other’s lips, but not touching, eyes locked on each other as Ryan quickens his pace. He can see the moment Daisy reaches the point he was waiting for. Her eyes flutter for a moment and she’s climbing again.

“Touch me.”

She collapses back against the mirror again, letting go of Ryan’s hair. Her arms fall open against the counter and her legs spread wider in a silent demand. Ryan takes in the gorgeous vision of his wife and raises one hand to his mouth, ready to give her exactly what she wants.

Which is exactly when the door behind them opens and Danny steps into the room.

All three of them stand frozen in shock for a moment before Danny has the sense to close the door again behind him. Ryan can see him in the mirror, taking in the scene, his face caught somewhere between embarrassment and lust.

“Danny,” Daisy says, her voice as sweet and gentle as always, as though he’d walked in to find them sharing a cup of tea rather than two minutes from orgasm. “Just the man I wanted.”

Ryan catches her eye and raises an eyebrow at her, to which she blows him kiss with a wink that only he can see. She stretches out her arm towards Danny and waggles her fingers at him, beckoning him forward.

“Um…”

“Come here.”

That tone of voice isn’t the sweet and gentle one and there’s no way Danny will be able to resist it. No one ever can. That’s the voice that says she’s in charge and everyone had better get on board pretty damn fast.

Danny is beside them instantly. No one ever said he was stupid. 

“Dais.”

She reaches for his hand and raises it to her mouth, sucking on each of his fingers in turn, getting them wet. Her eyes stay trained on his face, assessing. He’s bright red and wound tight and Daisy is utterly delighted. He’s caught them before, a few times, right at the start or while they were coming down and they’ve all been able to carry on and laugh about it normally. But this time is different and Daisy wants the same way she knows that Ryan does.

She just has to work out what Danny wants.

In the interruption, Ryan's stopped moving as if he is shielding her from Danny but he feels his heart thumping in his chest and her fingertips run down his abs as her other hand grabs Danny's wrist, digits shiny with her spit. Eyes still on him, she directs his touch to her clit and bites her lip with a tilt of her chin, gesturing for a kiss, and Ryan twitches forward until Danny's knuckles brush his stomach. 

He can only watch as Daisy's mouth connects with Danny's, devouring everything he has to offer and her hips beginning to undulate, silently pulling Ryan back into his rhythm. He's reticent to comply with abandon, a flush rolling over him from the situation, but Daisy continues to demand and squeeze and her lips are blushed raw when her and Danny's lips smack apart and she moans from the steady circling pressure on her clit, making her writhe on Ryan's cock. Anticipation swoops inside him as she grabs them both by a shoulder and urges them nearer to each other, tightening her legs behind Ryan's arse to pull her up enough so she can whisper in his ear.

“He's such a nice kisser, isn't he?” she smiles.

Ryan licks his lips. It’s an automatic reaction. He's managed to largely avoid getting beard burn from his kissing scenes with Danny, apart from the snog for the October storyline; his mouth had looked just as blurred around the edges then as Daisy's does right now, the tingling sensation had been something possibly addictive and his wife's just given him the keys to find out.

He glances at her to make sure and watches how she pulls down the other side of her bra, her dress pooled underneath as she exposes both her breasts. She raises her eyebrow at his transfixed blink and delivers a swift little kick to the back of his thigh until Ryan looks at Danny to see him already expectant. 

Ryan gets his hands on Danny's face and Danny's stuck as Daisy places her hand on top of his around her clit, trapping him to let her husband plunder his mouth and slick their tongues together. His scruff is familiar and Ryan wonders whether he and Daisy are thinking similar thoughts as she clenches and he fucks into her because he knows she has a wicked mind and she's orchestrated this, from turning up for lunchtime sex to encouraging him to kiss another person in her presence. 

Daisy’s second orgasm pulses tightly around him, surprising them both, and he resurfaces to her cupping her tits and staring at him with a determined fire in her eyes. His hands drop to Danny's neck as suddenly Danny looks between them then grabs Ryan’s balls, forcing him not to follow her.

“Don't,” he growls, fierce.

Daisy grins in approval and Ryan slumps to her shoulder, letting her run her fingers through the back of his hair. “Gonna give Danny what he wants, darling?” she asks, kissing his cheek. “Be a good boy for us?”

“No,” he chuckles, but his lips open on the rise of her breast as she kneads a handful of his arse, pulling at his cheeks.

“Shall I do it instead?” she taunts, unexpectedly., “C'mere, Danny.” 

His fingers are dry of her saliva and her body’s on the comedown of another climax, so Daisy pours some lube out from the bottle she used on Ryan and strokes Danny's hand wet, taking her time as Ryan shudders from the effort of not coming and not being told to withdraw either, stuck in pleasure limbo and something about Daisy's voice telling him again not to question it. This afternoon has all been on her terms so far. 

“Sometimes I like to watch him touch himself,” she confesses, her smile disconcertingly sweet. “To have him touch his pretty cock and his pretty arsehole too. Or fuck himself on my fingers as he fucks me, but I don't have to do that here, do I?” They both revel in how Danny's calm blue eyes brighten and grow wide as she swipes the leftover lube between Ryan's cheeks then squeezes the flesh above his hips. “Okay, again.”

Ryan groans into her neck, so hard he's starting to ache with the yearning to come, but he gives her what she wants and lets her pussy draw him in. He twitches when Danny's hand smooths tentatively over his arse before Daisy holds him open, delicate palms planted to each buttock, and a new width of finger probes at his hole. Slipping in to the first knuckle, Danny wiggles, testing, and Ryan breathes hotly to Daisy's peaked nipple, her body arching towards him as they blur the line with their friend together.

Danny’s fingers aren’t as long or broad as Ryan’s own, nor as skilled and knowing as Daisy’s, but they are Danny’s, which makes them special in their own right. Ryan can see him, in the mirror, over his shoulder. Right now Danny’s eyes are focused on his finger sliding in and out of Ryan, pupils blown. His mouth is open slightly, tongue dipping out to wet his lips with every other thrust of his hand. Daisy gets her teeth around one of Ryan’s nipples, making him hiss slightly, making him straighten and push back. Danny takes the opportunity to get a second finger into him, stretching him out. Ryan can’t help the moan that escapes him.

Daisy laves the reddened nipple with her tongue. “You’re a fast learner,” she tells Danny, her hand reaching out to settle on his waist. “How long have you been thinking about it?”

Ryan groans, thrusts into her a little harder. “Don’t be rude.”

“Shush,” she says, nuzzling against his neck and smiling at Danny over his shoulder. “He’s been thinking about it.”

Ryan can see his face turning red in the mirror. Behind him, Danny’s cheeks are also turning pink, but he hasn’t slowed down his movements and Ryan honestly feels close heaven with Daisy surrounding him, Danny inside him and if he’d over crook his finger slightly…

Their eyes finally catch in the mirror and it’s like every perfect moment they’ve shared on-screen, just an instinct, something innate. Danny slides a third finger into him, pushing further until his middle finger moves exactly where Ryan’s been wanting it.

He makes a strangled noise, straightening enough to bear down on Danny’s hand, sliding a little out of Daisy, chasing that incredible feeling. His head falls back onto Danny’s shoulder and he turns his head, unsure if he should be doing it but wanting it all the same. Danny licks into his mouth and it’s filthy and perfect, Ryan desperate to keep up as Daisy slides forwards again, back onto his cock, making him moan into Danny’s mouth. She presses wet, open-mouthed kisses up his throat and joins them, the three of them sharing the oddest, loveliest kiss before Daisy pinches Ryan's side, bringing his attention back to her. 

“Sorry, baby,” he murmurs against her lips and thrusts back into her, gathering her close as she holds his face in her hands and kisses him breathless.

Danny isn’t letting up either, pushing and twisting with his hand inside Ryan, the other stroking the inside of Daisy’s thigh, tantalisingly close to Ryan's dick.

“Do you want to touch him?” Daisy asks as she breaks away from the kiss, and Ryan isn't sure which of them she's talking to but he does know that if Danny touches his cock it's all over. 

“Yeah,” Danny murmurs, sounding thoroughly wrecked and how is possible for him to sound like that when no one's even touched him yet?

“You should come for dinner tonight,” Daisy says as though it was any other moment of any other day, a casual invitation she's given a hundred times. “Ryan will cook us dinner and then he can return the favour,” she says with a delighted smile. “I know he's been dying to get his mouth on you.”

She shifts back so that just the head of his cock is inside her. Danny's hand wraps around him in an instant, dragging his thumb along his length in one quick move and then Ryan is coming.  

He feels Daisy shiver in response to the twitch of his cock and one more blurt of come feebly leaves him before he feels wrung out and his orgasm is definitely at an end unless someone does something particularly cruel. It's hard enough to concentrate with Danny's finger still in his arse, not moving anymore, just present, and he has a flash of a thought of Danny keeping him open that makes him slump into Daisy's shoulder with a tired groan and Danny to pull free. A hand is in his hair, petting, that might be Daisy and a kiss to the nape of his neck that's certainly Danny as his scruff brushes the sensitive spot and it's nice, like they're both taking care of him.

“You should clean up,” his wife says softly, amused.

He straightens without argument because she's right and drags himself to the other side of the room where a toilet and a sink lives behind one door. It's more of a cupboard really, barely enough room to turn in full circle, but it does the job without him having to hide his predicament and shuffle into the corridor to look for somewhere public. A blush rises to his skin and feeling silly about it's timing doesn't help dampen it as he sorts himself out and clumsily does up a few of the bottom buttons on Robert's shirt, leaving it untucked as he exits. 

He stops dead at the sight of Daisy still sat on the table with Danny standing between her legs, her extended arm clearly shoved inside his boxers, working him steadily. She notices Ryan immediately, almost like she was waiting to get caught and a strange little protective thrill runs through him and the strangest part is that he doesn't know who he feels it for the strongest.

“Can't leaving him hanging, right?” she says, eyes sparkling over Danny's shoulder as she pushes his head into her neck.

She might be making Danny feel good but the show is for Ryan and he moves towards them, lifting Danny back against his chest for something to keep him upright and so they can see each other's faces in the mirror. He turns Danny's head by cupping his cheek and lets the distraction of his kiss make his other hand drifting down to join Daisy's a surprise. He groans when their bare skin touches and Ryan gives him his tongue as he uses the width of his palm to pass over Daisy's fist and squeeze and tug his foreskin up with the rhythm twice before his mouth slackens against Ryan's and he comes across Daisy's thigh. 

Even though there were no plans to exactly tell him about it before this, Daisy wasn't wrong that he's had the odd fantasy of sucking Danny off and his come is right there, branding his wife with evidence of what they just did but Daisy seems oblivious to his yearning and, as Danny throws himself into the chair that they'd once been sat on, she slides off the table and saunters away. He can still see one edge of her dress from where he perches on the edge of the table in her place, arms folded, and he's quite happy to eagerly await her return when Danny speaks.

“Do you do that a lot then?”

He's still breathless and Ryan licks his lips, pleased that he's not the only affected by this turn of events. He has no idea what they're doing, only that it felt fucking amazing. “Not for a while. I don't know what's got into her today,”

He can't keep the soppy wistfulness out of his voice and there's a beat before they both chuckle and Danny sprawls, relaxing. He's tucked himself away and would look normal if his marvellous chest wasn't heaving and his cheeks weren't a hectic red. “Whatever it is, it's...good.”

With her dress righted, Daisy comes out and smooths her hand inside the open part of Ryan's shirt. “I should pick the dogs up and leave you boys to your work,”

Ryan raises his eyebrows, trying to ignore her skimming his nipple. “They're here?”

“I thought I should have an excuse.” she grins, “It's alright, you know they all love them,”

“Where are they?”

“I left them with the makeup ladies. Gemma was in there too.”

“Oh great, now we'll never get them back!” he jokes.

Smiling, she plants a chaste kiss on his mouth. “See you at home, darling.”

He feels Daisy push something into his shirt pocket and leave his side, leaning over to kiss Danny on both cheeks and stroke his chin. “Tonight, 8.30?” Danny nods, still slightly dazed, and she heads for the door, raising her hand in an approximation of a wave as Ryan pulls what he quickly realises are his wife's knickers from his pocket, meaning that she's currently _not_ wearing any.

“Love you!” he says hurriedly, astounded by her level of mischief as she tosses a wink over her shoulder then disappears.

“So...tonight then?” Danny says slowly, after a moment of quiet.

“Apparently so, yeah.”

Eyes on the underwear, Ryan puts them in his rucksack and zips up the pocket so no one can accidentally find them and grins at Danny.

Lunchtime quickies are absolutely the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> We're on tumblr at [miss_whimsy](http://www.misswhimsy.tumblr.com) & [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
